Por última vez
by Hana Captors
Summary: Marinette se deshace en disculpas, pero no pudo evitarlo y él lo entiende. Songfic con la canción "Por última vez".


Bueno, partiré diciendo que los personajes no me pertenecen -son de Thomas Astruc- y forman parte del mundo de "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir"

Es un songfic en base a la canción "Por última vez" de Matisse, la cual me encanta y simplemente siempre quise escribir uno -songfic-

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y sin más preámbulos, a leer!

* * *

Marinette me pidió que nos reunieramos en el café que solemos frecuentar, aquel con aire familiar y buenos recuerdos, pero apenas llegó se veía distinta… en verdad lleva varios días –semanas- así.

 _Tú crees que no sé lo que dirás_

 _No eres buena al disimular_

 _Se acerca el final_

Apenas se sentó en la mesa conmigo empezó a apartar la vista de mí, incluso cuando le pregunté por sus diseños o le ofrecí su bebida favorita, no obtuve respuesta.

 _Ya sé que no era tu intención_

 _Partir en dos este corazón_

 _Que eres tú, que no soy yo_

Estoy consciente de que nuestros trabajos nos han separado un poco, nuestros horarios, pero tampoco es que estén en rubros muy distintos, ¿cierto? Ella es practicante en una compañía de moda y yo estoy buscando mi camino en el mundo de la animación e historietas.

 _No tienes nada que explicar_

 _Sé que te espera alguien más_

Entonces comienza a pedirme disculpas, no me cuenta de su día ni de su trabajo, solo me pide disculpas. Oh, mi error, resulta que ha conocido a alguien en su trabajo… un chico amable y sincero –como ella lo describe- y se traba… dice que no es como que yo no sea así, solo que tienen más en común por estar inmersos en el mundo de la moda. No sé por qué, pero es algo que me esperaba… nos llevamos bien, aunque cada vez la conexión y la química parecía desvanecerse más.

 _Que tengo que soltarte, ya lo sé_

 _Que ya no debo amarte y entender_

 _Que no soy tu destino_

 _Que el amor se te ha escondido_

 _Que te pierdo y que ahora sólo soy tu amigo_

Me explica que no es algo que esperaba o que hubiese buscado, solo que comenzaron a salir a almorzar con otros compañeros durante el trabajo, después del trabajo y después solos –oh si, es modelo y resulta ser el hijo de su ídolo, Gabriel Agreste-. Me dice quisiera que lo nuestro no terminara definitivamente, que siempre le ha gustado la amistad que ha estado tras nuestra relación, que aún me quiere demasiado, pero no quiere lastimarme con sentimientos que no son como los de antes.

 _No quieras mentirme ni disfrazar_

 _Con tantas palabras la realidad_

 _Tú no me quieres y ya_

Que lamenta lo ocurrido y haber dejado que nuestra relación haya llegado hasta esa situación, considerando que pudo haberlo prevenido o haberse percatado cuando comenzó a salir a solas con el tal Adrien.

 _No tienes nada que explicar_

 _Sé que te espera alguien más_

Por fin me mira, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero puedo ver nuevamente el porqué me enamoré de ella en primer lugar, pude ver la sinceridad con la que me habló reflejada en su rostro y noté que ya no podía hacer nada. No podía pelear, no era una batalla… era una guerra perdida.

 _Y tengo que soltarte, ya lo sé_

 _Que ya no debo amarte y entender_

 _Que no soy tu destino_

 _Que el amor se te ha escondido_

 _Que te pierdo y que ahora sólo soy tu amigo_

Le pasé mi pañuelo y le dije que dejara de llorar, que se veía mucho más hermosa cuando sonreía –y no mentía, siempre se lo he dicho-, que al fin y al cabo me alegraba por su felicidad aunque me destrozara mil veces por dentro. Tomé su rostro como lo hice una infinidad de veces, me acerqué y la besé por última vez, le dirigí la mejor sonrisa que pude –que resulto ser mas bien una mueca- y me fui de aquel café que me gustaba tanto, dejando a mi querida Marinette atrás.

 _Y amigos, para qué_

 _Si no te voy a tener_

 _Mejor déjame besarte_

 _Por última vez_

* * *

Oh, hace mucho quería hacer algo con esta canción y justo sonó mientras leía fics y salió esto. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
